Rayman: humane edition
by numbchucku
Summary: Rayman Legends, but with an O/C and tweaking of events to create a new(ish) plot! May contain a pairing, expect little dialogue as no-one talks in Legends, so no-one will talk here.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1

Beating around the Bush

Rayman woke up, only to fall out of the tree him and friends were sleeping on. He picked himself up quickly, whipping his hands to waist height and placing his unattached feet under himself. He stood ready to face whatever woke him, but he saw only a familiar flying frog. Murphy, Rayman was obviously needed for something important! Rayman checks that Globox and crew are still okay, and when he's sure, he turns his head back to his slumber-disturber. After giving Murphy a thumbs-up, Rayman dashes off through the forest, following the sound of distraught Teensies on a mission to save them all.

After a short sprint into the forest, Rayman hears a rustling coming from some bushes behind him. Rayman spins around, separates his feet and splays his hands, assuming a kung-fu-esque stance. The tall bush continues to shake, before a face appears out of the leafy mess. Rayman does not recognize this stranger, but it doesn't seem dangerous. Raymans hands drop a little way, and his head rises to get a better view of whom or what is hiding in the bush. The bush then stands, on lean, toned legs, stopping it's ascent about halfway. Rayman now gapes in confusion, his hands by his sides, his feet not having moved an inch as the bush unravels well cut arms that now support the plant. A muscular body rises from the bush connected by a thick neck to the face wich Rayman still does not recognize. Rayman takes a step back. A high pitched "Huh?" escapes his mouth, giving the new being a queue to explain who it is, if it wants to kill Rayman, or possibly aid the Teensies. The being opens its mouth to speak, and when only noises follow the mouth movements, the creature is baffled and unable to communicate. It tries again, this time a cartoon showing above the being, showing it being separated from his kind, stolen by wizards and flown to another planet. This planet.

Rayman notices the bush, sitting supported at where his hoodie hang off his own torso. The hero puts two and two together. Rayman makes noises of his own, and a cartoon appears conveying that Rayman is asking a question. What happened to your clothes? The creature stands, probably in shock over all the new information that is being taken on board, but finally answers. The wizards took them, and are trying to find out what they do! Once again, the sentence is conveyed through a cartoon that plays out in a speech bubble over the bush wearing thing's head. Nodding, Rayman extends his hand towards the being that towers over him, with a small cartoon to depict it, Rayman asks what the creature is. The creature takes a stick and writes it's species into the ground. Human.

Authors Note

O.k. Just to clear up, I'll be depicting all STORIES, not each individual painting. I may or may not go over each level type, though I will have my Outside Character enjoy smashing out the "Castle Rock level. Possibly not any of the other one's as I simply didn't enjoy them. The O/C is me btw so expect a lot of tripping over and other awkward mistakes from my character. Every level that you usually save a Teensie Damsel will have Ray or my O/C gathering up a piece of my character's outfit. I do not own Rayman or anything to do with him in canon. Stay tuned to read what he usually wears,Adios!

P.S. (He is wearing underpants but I would not deem that worthy enough to just roam around with on a new planet.) He will keep the Bush until sufficient layers cover his pelvic area. He is a guy so expect a pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note

Hey, I wanted to make this chapter longer so that'll hopefully explain the wait. Cheers guys!

Episode two

Planet of the Japes

After discovering the human, Rayman had promised to help find his clothes. The human promised to help Rayman rescue the desperate Teensies in return. The whole exchange was making the human laugh, as he hadn't been used to conversing through mumbo jumbo noises and cartoons, set inside speech bubbles over the person's head who was talking. After the exchange the human said that a wizard in a castle had his pants. He was quite vague about what where it was, as he had no idea of the layout of the forest. Rayman had told the human to rest at the bubble dreamers hut, sending murphy with the human as a guide. "I wonder what he thinks of Globox" Rayman had thought when the human disappeared from sight.

Rayman traversed through the forest, punching scrawny minions left and right, making his way towards the castle the human mentioned. Over rivers on stepping stones, through trees on long and thick enough branches, to caves and crags both pristine and defiled Rayman went to save the Teensies of the forest. At every village he went to, the resident Teensie king would tell him where to go next to find another group of Teensies, and the way to the dangerous castle would become just that little bit clearer. Rayman thought for a bit on what the human might be able to do. Was he a brave, ferocious warrior, was he a sneaky but powerful master of disguise? Did he have powers? Could he use magic and harness fire or electricity? When Rayman got the human's pants, he would have to test out what his new ally was capable of.

About when Rayman had saved four villages worth of Teensies, he stumbled upon something the King's hadn't mentioned. It was an old outpost, shabby enough for sensible people either not to fortify, or to at least fix up before inhabiting. What was ridiculous was that it _was fortified, _but no-one had bothered to help the state of the structure. A simple knock on the door sent the rotten wood crumbling to Raymans feet. Minions who were previously engaged in a game of cards looked up to see our hero standing, fist raised in the entryway. The minions charged, sending a flurry of swipes at Rayman, even though they were ten metres away. Rayman leapt at them, rolled and sent a rolling flurry of punches and kicks towards the shabby foes. Two at a time, they all fell to Rayman's superior fighting style of send-a-foot-or-fist-to-your-face, a very quick and effective enemy dispatching method.

Rayman progressed through the tower, knocking enemies through floors, out windows, even one unfortunate soul got sent through the roof thanks to a powerful uppercut. Rayman could not be stopped by anything, he was on fire as he battered his way to the top of the outpost's tallest tower. At the top, more minions sat playing cards, except these guys were built like brick houses and sat higher than Rayman stood. The table they were playing on was actually a cage, containing a wild-haired princess who screamed abuse at the golden-skinned monstrosities. An axe about the size of the girl hung from the belt of one of the monsters. Rayman shushed the princess, and without drawing attention to himself he dislodged the axe from the beast's belt. On tiptoes the whole time, he carefully reunited the princess with her weapon. She shrieked with joy, smashing the lock on her cage, letting herself out to exact her sweet revenge. The commotion caused all five henchmen to put the cards down and stand ready to fight. The princess showed no sign of fear or remorse as she sprang towards the dealer, smacking him in the face with the broadside of her axe. Rayman ducked and dodged swipes and punches thrown at him, as the princess mercilessly slapped three out of the five captors silly, showing no sign of slowing down. Just as the princess was finished, Rayman landed a bone breaking left hook on his assailants jaw, leaving the last guy outnumbered and outgunned. Needless to say he threw himself out of the window, preferring his chances of surviving the fall.

Huffing, the princess stuck her axe into the wooden floor, collapsing onto her backside. Still recovering from her efforts, the princess turned her attention to Rayman, the one who helped her. She smiled, offering him her hand in as ladylike a fashion as she could manage sitting like she was. Rayman took the hand, bowed and shook the young woman's battle hardened limb. The cartoon speech bubble appearing over his head, Rayman asked the princess for her name. The princess showed Rayman the hilt of her axe, without pulling it out of the wood. There, printed vertically was the name ARABRAB. Rayman blinked and realised his mistake. BARBARA, was printed in bold capital letters on the steal hilt of the heavy double edged weapon. The two recuperated before heading out to save more teensies.


End file.
